detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Setting
The setting of Detective Conan is a combination of real locations in Japan and fictional locations. agasa765.jpg|Beika Town District 2|linktext=Address of Kudo and Agasa's house Mouri_Detective_Agency.png|Mouri Detective Agency|linktext=Kogoro Mouri's detective agency and home teitan-highschool.png|Teitan High School|linktext=High school to most of the main characters Tokyo_Metropolitan_Police_Headquarters.png|Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters|linktext=located just north of Minato City in the the government buildings area Beika City Beika City (米花市 Beika-shi?) is named after Baker Street, the location of Sherlock Holmes's flat.Beika City is divided into two towns: Beika and Haido. Beika Town Beika Town (米花町 Beika-chō?) is where Conan and a majority of the other main characters live. Like Beika City, it is named after Baker Street. The Mouri Detective Agency above Café Poirot The Mouri Detective Agency (毛利探偵事務所 Mōri Tantei Jimusho?) is the place where Detective Mouri lives with his daughter, Ran. Conan begins living there when he is shrunk in order to gain more information about the Black Organization. It is located in Beika Town District 5 (米花町５丁目 Beika-chō 5-chōme?) .According to The Meguro Sanma Case it is located on block 39 (39番地 39-banchi?), but this information is non-canon. The Mouri Detective Agency takes up the upper two floors of a three story building. The second floor is the detective agency proper, and is where Kogoro meets potential clients and stores his files. The windows are lettered with "Mouri Detective Agency". The third floor is the Mouri family living space. Part of the floor space is a living room with a kotatsu and television. There is also a small kitchen and a bathroom. Kogoro's bedroom, which is shared by Conan, has a sliding door out onto a small balcony overlooking the street. The agency is accessed via a covered staircase to the right of Café Poirot. Café Poirot Café Poirot (喫茶店ポアロ Kissaten Poaro?), where Azusa Enomoto works, is located directly beneath the Mouri Detective Agency. The café gets its name from one of Agatha Christie's most popular detectives, Hercule Poirot. It is located in Beika Town District 5 (米花町５丁目 Beika-chō 5-chōme?). Kudo Residence House where Yusaku, Yukiko, and Shinichi lived. Current residence of Subaru Okiya after receiving permission from Conan Edogawa. After Yusaku and Yukiko traveled to America, Shinichi stayed in the house by himself while continuing to attend Teitan High School. Notable features of the house include its massive size and a huge library with dozens of shelves filled to capacity with mystery novels from all over the world. Kudo house According to the address on the letter from Teiji Moriya in The Time-Bombed Skyscraper, Shinichi's house is located at: Beika City Beika Town (米花市米花町 Beika-shi Beika-chō?) District 2, Block 21 (２丁目２１番地 2-chōme, 21-banchi?) The "2-21" number is a direct reference to Sherlock Holmes' residence at 221B Baker Street. Agasa house Located next door to the Kudo residence, this is where Professor Agasa and later Ai Haibara live. Agasa's residence includes a lab where he works on various inventions, and where Haibara works to synthesize an antidote to APTX 4869. Agasa's house is located at: Beika City Beika Town (米花市米花町 Beika-shi Beika-chō?) District 2, Block 22 (２丁目２２番地 2-chōme, 22-banchi?) Beika Center Building Beika Center Building (米花センタービル Beika Centā Biru?) Mokubasou Burned remains of Mokubasou Mokubasou was a small apartment building in between Agasa's house and Teitan Elementary where Subaru Okiya lived before it burnt down in an arson case. Mokubasou was located at: Beika City Beika Town (米花市米花町 Beika-shi Beika-chō?) District 2, Block 23 (2丁目23番地 2-chōme, 23-banchi?)4 Teito Bank A bank near the Beika Department store where a robbery took place. Beika Department Store Beika Department Store Beika Department Store (べいかデパート Beika Depāto?) is a multistory department store near the Teito Bank. It has a space for children to play on its roof. The floor with the sports department was hijacked by a bomber during the thirteen red shirts case. Beika Post Office Beika Post Office (米花郵便局 Beika Yūbinkyoku?) is located in Beika Town District 3 (米花町３丁目 Beika-chō 3-chōme?).5 Beika Supermarket Beika Supermarket (米花スーパー Beika Sūpā?) is where Ran went to buy groceries. It is located in Beika Town District 2 (米花町２丁目 Beika-chō 2-chōme?). Beika City Building Beika City Building (米花シティビル Beika Shiti Biru?) is where the climax of The Time-Bombed Skyscraper occurs. There is a movie theater on the bottom level. Beika Park Beika Park (米花公園 Beika Kōen?) Beika General Hospital Beika General Hospital (米花総合病院 Beika Sōgōbyōin?) is a major Beika hospital close to the Beika Department Store where a would be murderer planned to take revenge on a doctor after his daughter died during surgery.7 Jodie Starling enrolled in this hospital after she was shot by Calvados during a showdown with Vermouth.8 Haido Town Haido Town (杯戸町 Haido-chō?) is a town in Beika City adjacent to Beika Town and is named after London's Hyde Park.1 Haido City Hotel The Haido City Hotel (杯戸シティホテル Haido Shiti Hoteru?) was first introduced when Kaitou Kid landed on its roof before the Black Star Heist. It appeared again in Reunion with the Black Organization where Pisco assassinated a politician and Gin and Shiho Miyano had a confrontation on the roof. The dying mystery writer spent his finals days there in The Mystery Writer Disappearance Case. The White Day party for a candy company in White Day of Betrayal was held at the hotel. In The Reminiscent Golden Eye, a cat's eye gem targeted by both Kaito Kid and a rival thief, Chat Noir, was displayed in the Haido City Hotel on the night of the heist. Haido Art Museum The Haido Art Museum (杯戸美術館 Haido Bijutsukan?) was demolished by Agasa's Tropical Rainbow bomb in Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 2. Haido Central Hospital Haido Central Hospital (杯戸中央病院 Haido Chūōbyōin?) was the location where the FBI held Kir while she was unconscious and the site of a showdown between the Black Organization and the FBI. The Haido Cinema building is nearby. Haido Park A park in Haido Town where the Black Organization attempted to assassinate a politician. Osaka Prefecture Osaka Prefecture (大阪府 Ōsaka-fu?) is located in the Kansai region of Japan and is the home to Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, and the Osaka Police Department. Osaka Osaka (大阪 Ōsaka?) is the capital city of Osaka Prefecture featured prominently throughout the series. The city has many landmarks, including Osaka Castle, Tsūtenkaku Tower, and the Osaka Dome. Heiji's house Neyagawa According to The Naniwa Serial Murder Case, Heiji's family's home is in the city of Neyagawa (寝屋川市 Neyagawa Shi?). Restaurants Café Poirot Café Columbo Café Columbo (喫茶コロンボ Kissa Koronbo?) was first mentioned in chapter 2 of the manga. It is the restaurant that Professor Agasa had been to right before meeting Conan. The restaurant itself first appears in the The Forgotten Cell Phone. The restaurant gets its name from TV detective Columbo. It is located in Beika Town District 5 (米花町５丁目 Beika-chō 5-chōme?). Donny's Donny's is a family restaurant, likely modeled off of Denny's. Kogoro met at least one of his clients regarding a prospective case at Donny's. Café Raoul A French restaurant with a Paris style interior that Kogoro considers his new-found secret hideout. After Conan told Ran about it, Eri and Ran went out to eat there as well.9 Ramen Ogura Ramen Ogura used to be a rundown shop on a shopping street in Haido Town. Despite the low customer traffic, its specialty dish full of bamboo shoots "yama ramen" is very tasty. The shop's motto is "So good, it's to die for." Ironically it was the scene of a murder case. After the case, it moved to Beika Town and became quite popular. Its motto also changed to "Ramen so wicked, it's to die for." Police Stations Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station Main article: Tokyo Metropolitan Police Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department headquarters are located just north of Minato City, in the the government buildings area of Chiyoda City beside the Imperial Palace. Educational institutions Educational institutions found within Detective Conan include but are not limited to: Teitan Elementary, Teitan High, Haido Elementary, and Ekoda High School. Each school within the series has their own specific uniforms or dress code for their male and female students. Elementary schools Teitan Elementary School Teitan Elementary School (帝丹小学校 Teitan Shōgakkō?) is the elementary school of Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara. Teitan Elementary currently does not require a uniform. "Teitan" is a play-on word of "tantei"(探偵) meaning "detective". Staff Sumiko Kobayashi (1st grade teacher) Ryujiro Uematsu (Principal) Previous students Shinichi Kudo (graduated) Ran Mouri (graduated) Sonoko Suzuki (graduated) Fusae Campbell (graduated) Detective Chiba (graduated) Naeko Miike (graduated) Sumiko Kobayashi (graduated) Hiroshi Agasa (graduated) Haido Elementary School While no main characters attend Haido Elementary School (杯戸小学校 Haido Shōgakkō?), this school plays a key role in Episode 2: Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case. Keita Onoda and Chiaki from The Secret Played by the Diary are currently enrolled as first grade students there. Middle/Junior High schools Teitan Middle School Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko went to Teitan Middle School (帝丹中学 Teitan Chūgaku?).11 The winter uniform consists of a black gakuran and slacks for the boys and a navy blue collared white sailor outfit with a green ribbon and a navy blue skirt for the girls. The summer uniform consists of a white short-sleeve button-up shirt and black slacks for the boys and a white short sleeve shirt, yellow vest with a green ribbon and navy blue skirt for the girls. Staff Sayuri Matsumoto (music teacher) Previous students Shinichi Kudo (graduated) Ran Mouri (graduated) Sonoko Suzuki (graduated) Okuho Middle School Okuho is Hiroshi Agasa's middle school. It is probably located near Teitan Elementary in Beika Town as Agasa walked Fusae Campbell to Teitan Elementary on his way to Okuho Middle School in the morning. High schools Teitan High School Teitan High School (帝丹高校 Teitan Kōkō?) is a "ladder school" associated with Teitan University. Students include Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, and Sera. Teitan High's winter uniform consists of a white shirt, green tie, navy blue blazer, and either a pair of navy blue pants (boys) or navy blue skirt (girls). Staff Jodie Saintemillion (English teacher) Tomoaki Araide (Nurse and temporary basketball coach) Mr. Tabuchi (Basketball coach) Previous students Kogoro Mouri (graduated) Eri Kisaki (graduated) Yukiko Kudo (graduated) Tomoaki Araide (graduated) Eisuke Hondou (transferred out) Kaihou Academy Kaihou Academy (改方学園 Kaihō Gakuen?) is Heiji and Kazuha's high school, located in Osaka. The summer uniforms are a sailor outfit with a white shirt, slate-blue skirt, and red ribbon for the girls and grey slacks with a white short-sleeve button-up shirt for the boys. It is seen in Movie 13. Ekoda High School Ekoda High School (江古田高校 Ekoda Kōkō?) is the high school of Kaito, Aoko, Akako, and Saguru. Ekoda High's winter uniform consists of a midnight blue gakuran for the boys and a navy blue sailor outfit with a red ribbon for the girls. It's also the same school that some of the characters from Yaiba (Sayaka, Yaiba) attend. Kohnan (Kounan) High School Kohnan High School (港南高校 Kōnan Kōkō?) is the high school that pop idol Yoko Okino and her ex-boyfriend Akiyoshi Fujie attended, as well as Shigeo Nagashima. Kohnan battled Ohgane High School for the Baseball Koshien title in Episode 383: Miracle at Koshien Ball Park! The Defiants Face the Dark Demon. Current students Shigeo Nagashima Previous students Yoko Okino (graduated) Akiyoshi Fujie (graduated) Ryusuke Higo (graduated) Jikogenba High School This school is mentioned by Conan in episode 393 and is said to be near Beika Park. This location is non-canon. Colleges/Universities Teitan University Teitan University (帝丹大学 Teitan Daigaku?) is associated with Teitan High School and Teitan Elementary School. Beika University Beika University (米花大学 Beika Daigaku?) is a university in Beika City, Beika Town. Its drama students occasionally put on performances for the public. Touto University The fictional counterpart of the similarly prestigious Tokyo University. Previous students Tomoaki Araide (graduated top of class) Jonan University This location is first mentioned in the Night Baron Murder Case and was mentioned again for TV original episodes and The Raven Chaser. Entertainment places Tropical Land Tropical Land (トロピカルランド Toropikaru Rando?) is an amusement park which was the site of the last date between Shinichi and Ran, before Shinichi was forced to take APTX 4869 by Gin and Vodka of the Black Organization. The park is built in what is now considered a standard layout: guests enter the park into a central hub which then splits off into other themed areas radiating out from the center. Notable appearances of Tropical Land within Detective Conan include The Roller Coaster Murder Case, The Revival of the Dying Message, and Captured in Her Eyes. This location was first introduced in the Magic Kaito manga. Haido Town Shopping Mall Haido Town Shopping Mall (杯戸町のショッピングモール Haido-chō no Shoppingu Mōru?) has the largest ferris wheel in Japan, over 125m tall, with 72 seats. For the ferris wheel to make one full rotation, it takes over 18 minutes (30cm per second, according to Haibara). The ferris wheel itself is better known as the place where Jinpei Matsuda died trying to defuse a bomb left by a crazed bomber. Miracle Land This amusement park is prominently featured in the 10th movie, The Private Eyes' Requiem. Historical sites Landmarks Touto Tower Touto (Tokyo) Tower (東都タワー Tōto Tawā?) is a communications and observation tower located in Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan built in the 1950s. Inspired in design by the Eiffel Tower, this landmark has become a popular tourist and school field trip destination. In the manga and anime series the tower is referred to by the "Touto Tower" name instead of "Tokyo Tower". ("Touto" is how Tokyo used to be called in the past.) The tower was featured recently in the 13th movie, The Raven Chaser during the climax of the film. 12 Tsutenkaku Tower The Tsutenkaku Tower (通天閣 Tsūtenkaku?) is a weather and observation tower located in Naniwa-ku, Osaka, Japan built originally in 1912, dismantled, and then rebuilt in the 1950s. This tower, like Touto Tower, was inspired in design by the Eiffel Tower in addition to the Arc de Triomphe. The 1912 Tsutenkaku Tower was built next to an amusement park but later dismantled in the 1940s in an effort to thwart American bombing raids. The current tower was built on the same site in the 1950s thanks to the efforts of the citizens of Osaka.13 Notable appearances of this landmark in Detective Conan include The Naniwa Serial Murder Case, Conan and Heiji and the Vanished Boy, and The Last Wizard of the Century. Tokyo Sky Tree The Tokyo Sky Tree (東京スカイツリー Tōkyō Sukai Tsurī?) is a broadcasting, restaurant, and observation tower located in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan construction was complete on February 29, 2012, while it opened to the public on May 22, 2012. The Sky Tree was built mostly to give better digital terrestrial television coverage since the Tokyo Tower has long been overshadowed by taller high-rise buildings and is unable to provide the necessary coverage. The in series name for the Tokyo Sky Tree is currently unknown. The Sky Tree replaced the Tokyo Tower as the scene of the climax for Akako's face-off against Kaitou Kid in A Witch Sheds No Tears. Hotels Hotel New Beika Haido City Hotel Haido Hotel Enjyu City Hotel The hotel where Akemi Miyano left her money. K3 Located in Osaka, it was dedicated to three sports players, with the three K's representing something sports-related. Minato Hotel Minato Hotel is a hotel with a revolving restaurant on the roof and is presumably located in the Minato special ward in Tokyo. Jody Hopper's magician troupe were scheduled to perform what was going to be their last show together. Unfortunately, the show was ruined by Snake and his lackies who were after the Hopper family Red Tear. Kaitou Kid managed to beat them by setting the restaurant to rotate at high speed. Railway Tracks and Stations Trains and their tracks play important roles in getting the characters around throughout Beika City and the rest of Japan. The prominent railway company is Touto Railways (東都鉄道 Tōto Tetsudō?), henceforth referred to as TR, a reference to the real-life Japan Railways (JR). TR Terminal Station TR Terminal Station (東都鉄道ターミナル駅 Tōto Tetsudō Tāminaru Eki?) is the head/commanding train station featured in The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. Employees give commands to the train conductors and give them updates on obstacles or situations from the command center. Beika Station Beika Station (米花駅 Beika Eki?) is the main train station frequented by the cast of Detective Conan and is one of the many stations located along the Loop Line. This station played a key role in The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. It seems to be modeled in appearance after the real-life Shin-Ōkubo Station in Shinjuku, Japan.15 Loop Line The Loop Line (環状線 Kanjōsen?) is the main set of tracks for Beika City and was featured prominently in The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. As its name suggests, this track runs in a loop around Beika City. A majority of the stations seem to be based on the real-life Yamanote Line.　In The Missing Page it is referred to as the Touto Line (東都線 Tōtosen?). Stations Beika Station (米花駅) ↓ Shimodababa Station (下田馬場駅) ** ↓ Beika Station (米花駅) ↓ Shimodababa Station (下田馬場駅) ** ↓ Higashi-sawabukuro Station (東沢袋駅) ↓ Sawabukuro Station (沢袋駅) ↓ Shinjuku Station (新宿駅) ** ↓ Majiro Station (間白駅) ** ↓ Touto Station (東京駅) ** ↓ Tokuhama-chō Station (徳浜町駅) ** ↓ Kozuka Station (小塚駅) ↓ Nishi-sugame Station (西巣亀駅) - Renamed Sugame Station (巣亀駅) in A Friend of Justice ↓ Fujimi Station (富士見駅) ↓ Komairi Station (駒入駅) ↓ Hatabata Station (畑端駅) ↓ Yūbori Station (夕暮里駅) ↓ Nibanmachi Station (二番街駅) ** ↓ Karasutani Station (烏谷駅) ↓ Shimono Station (下野駅) ↓ Natsuhabara Station (夏葉原駅) ↓ Hotokeda Station (仏田駅) ↓ Sanbonbashi Station (三本橋駅) ↓ Minami-tokyo Station (南東京駅) ↓ Murakucho Station (無楽町駅) ↓ Doza Station (銅座駅) ↓ Furuhashi Station (古橋駅) ↓ Okamatsucho Station (岡松町駅) ↓ Shibahama Station (芝浜駅) ↓ Kawashina Station (川品駅) ↓ Egisu Station (恵木寿駅) ↓ Sorajuku Station (空宿駅) Yorogi Station (よろぎ駅) ↓ Kokubo Station (小久保駅) ↓ Midoridai Station　(緑台駅) ↓ Beika Station (米花駅) Not included in listing as of A Friend of Justice Sakaimachi Line The Sakaimachi Line (境町線 Sakaimachisen?) is a connecting line to the series' main Loop Line. It is mentioned in the non-canon case The Missing Page. Stations Ashikōen Station (芦公園駅) Yahatayama Station (八畑山駅) Yorogi Station (よろぎ駅) - Transfer station to Loop Line Shimokado Station (下高戸駅) Tsubakijōsui Station (椿上水駅) Kamiminamizawa Station (上南沢駅) Minato Line The Minato Line (港線 Minatosen?) is a connecting line to the series' main Loop Line. It is mentioned in the non-canon case The Missing Page. Sasazuka Station (佐々塚駅) Hatagaya Station (波田ヶ谷駅) Kozuka Station (小塚駅) - Transfer station to Loop Line Ohtabashi Station (大田橋駅) Meidaimae Station (明大前駅) Suzuki Villa Sonoko`s family owns a villa in the woods that is surrounded by forest. It is only accessible by a very old foot bridge that tends to collapse alot. The villa appeared as the central location in Episode 34-35 (35 and 36 in CC), and made a brief cameo in episode 446.